halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo 3
The following ARE NOT IN Halo 3! :NOTE:I don't fix them myself, because they may be right.ONLY if you find proof, fix them.--Spartan-007 10:25, 28 December 2006 (UTC) Spartan Laser WARTHOG? (corrected) When was the "Spartan Laser Warthog" added in the vehicles list? It would be nice to have such a vehicle, but there is no proof! There's definetly a spartan laser but that veichle seems unrealistic. It would be an advanced version of the Gauss Warthog, which would be pointless because the Gauss Warthog is already good enough. MaulYoda a spartan laser warthog... how dillusional - яÏΜFÏяΣ the rebelious anarchist Terminus 21:03, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Sentinel Beam (added again) *Where is it announced there will be a Sentinel Beam? --Spartan-007 15:25, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Somebody has added the Sentinel Beam back, when there is no evidence to support this. i'm removing it until there is official confirmation. --SpecOps306 You removed it, but someone added it again GOSH DARN IT!!!.-Spartan-007 Flamethrower(again) (ok, corrected) Which Weekly update confirmed the flamethrower? - User:Dockman :None till this point.--Radzon 02:44, 14 December 2006 (UTC) ::Then why is it included in the main page?User:Dockman ::Yeah I've read all the updates I think & I never heard anything about a flamethrower. Alex 06:32, 21 December 2006 (UTC) ::Maybe a jurk anti-HALO fan wanted to tease us. What a *F....r* he must be!--Spartan-007 15:25, 21 December 2006 (UTC) *Someone has added the Flamethrower in the weapons' list, again... Maybe there is some sort of vandal out there, who wants to piss us off!!!--Spartan-007 22:08, 27 December 2006 (UTC) I found that user who vandalized the MA5K page his name is Random Noobie it took me around 20 mins sorting thru the history so ban this jerk vandal will ya. Well, Bungie didn't release the flamethrower in xBox due to the time estimination. But in Halo PC, it is a playable weapon. I didn't found it very interesting, and prefer the shotgun then the flamethrower. I don't think it would appear in Halo 3--Master Chief Petty Officer 14:04, 11 January 2007 (UTC) I actually saw a screen shot picture with master cheif's hand holding a flame thrower. Im sure it was edited. I saw it on google.com images--Spartan 1 1 7 22:53, 11 January 2007 (UTC) Its halo 1 pre-release images.-Spartan-007 MA5K Assault Rifle (corrected) *it says that it was announced in the Halo3 Vidoc)??????????? :*It apparantly is mentioned in GoO but I don't see mention of it in the Halo 3 ViDoc: Et Tu, Brute? -- Esemono 03:08, 29 December 2006 (UTC) *Where does it say in the Halo 3 He(=see vandal name below) has also written in the weapon's page (MA5K Assault Rifle) that it will exist in halo3 and was announced in the Brute Vidoc.He want to confuse us, but I'm tracking his edits. The assault rifle will be making an appearence, that was confirmed, but it will be altered. MaulYoda Oh wait, this is a different assault rifle. Hopefully it will have a scope. MaulYoda an assault rifle with a scope??? hell yeah!!!!! that would be awsome i hope there is one -Relentless Persecution (talk)||| 21:01, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Why would the MA5K be in halo 3 when the MA5C is already in it? The MA5K (meentioned in Ghosts of Onyx) is just a stripped down version of the MA5B(from Halo Combat Evolved). --O_M_R_I_F_E_R_ET| 01:11, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Brute shot confirmed? (the brute shot exists!) The brute shot seen on the ground in the ViDoc: Et Tu Brute was from the Halo 2 campaign, from the level Gravemind. This does not confirm the brute shot, although it is very likely that it will be included. -- User:Dockman 21:04, 21 December 2006 :*You see brutes with it though if u look closely ::*Where is the video does it say Where are Brutes are bruteshots? Just my theory.--Spartan-007 20:55, 24 December 2006 (UTC) :::*You see brutes holding it, firing it and meleeing with it in the ViDoc: Et Tu Brute. -- User:Chewybacon 10:36, 30 December 2006 I know who wrote all that! It's 213.65.69.87!!!(put his name in the search bar for proof) '--Spartan-007 09:21, 29 December 2006 (UTC)' Plasma Cannon? Why is the weapon seen carried by the brute listed as a Plasma Cannon? There has been no official statement declaring that it is indeed a plasma cannon, and it doesn't really look that much alike to the ones in H2 : I actually think it looks exactly like one. It also fired pretty rapidly, if i remember right. Ryanman I was actually about to ask if it was a Plasma Cannon myself. I took a look at a screenshot of the brute with this weapon, and it is not fixed to the ground like the Plasma Cannon in Halo 2. I also agree that it doesn't look like the ones in Halo2. The brutes are so strong, that they can wield it like a normal weapon.--Spartan-007 That's just pure speculation --Dockman 03:42, 11 January 2007 (UTC) It might be, after all, Brutes don't really wield such a thing, I had been thinking of it recently --Master Chief Petty Officer 13:53, 11 January 2007 (UTC) Elites Playable in Halo 3 Have there been any official releases on whether or not there will be an Covenant Elite character model for Halo 3? --Dockman 17:45, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Well it did show the Arbiter in the Brute.--Shishno, 2 January 2007 I can't watch those, 'cause my computer is too old. But what I was trying to ask is will there be playable elite charater models for multiplayer games? --Dockman 17:13, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Im preaty sure the elites are gonna be playable. First it adds some kind of personality and coolnes to the multiplayer game, and in the campaing you end up pretty much defeating the brute leader with the Arbiter with help of Johnson and Miranda and it is revealed that there are 7 more rings or halos that exist in the universe and the 3 the Arbiter, Johnson, and Miranda are going to find them or find something that deactivates them all which will require you to play it. think about it it will be borring only to whatch that in videos. So Im pretty sure the elites are coming back as a character and what I have heard from theories and speculations are that there may be more spartans involved in the game too. (It will be so awesome if you could also change not only the color or picture of your player but also the armor or the asppect; this will be more for the elites because the spartans always have helmet) Sebias 2 09:24, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Multiplayer Mode In Halo 2 you can create your "person" only to be seen while dueling other people. You can create your person as either a "Spartan" or a "Elite". I wonder what they'll do for halo 3. Maybe you can really detail your character. Instead of only color and a picture tag. Maybe you can really detail him. Any body heard anything???--Spartan 1 1 7 02:47, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :Yeah!! thats what i was talking about!! It would be awsome if you could realy detail your character in any way so that evryone has their own personality. Sebias 2 09:25, 7 January 2007 (UTC) ::I know. In halo 2 you cant really create a character. You can only make it's color and a little picture tag. Thats not much. I wonder what they'll do for Halo 3???--Spartan 1 1 7 01:30, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, would be cool if they did maked it so that you could make an Elite have the same armor as an Honor Guard, Ranger, Arbiter, Honor Guard Councilor or Councilor. Or maybe even a combination of Elite armors. ex. Arbiter + Honor Guard = Arbiter armor along with Honor Guard Helmet and glowing edges :But that might not be possible. I mean think about the spartan's style. The spartan armor cannot be arranged too much even if you wanted to. The elites could be the only ones to be changed due to their many ranks and styles. --Radzon 22:40, 9 January 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah! The elite armor idea sounds great. And if you choose a spartan you can choose rust armor, beat up armor, cracked face mask, blood coverd armor etc. Does that help you Radzon???--Spartan 1 1 7 22:42, 9 January 2007 (UTC) :::Another idea is also that if you could choose between MJOLNIR Mark V, MJOLNIR Mark VI, MJOLNIR Mark VII and even the Spartan-IIIs SPI armor, and choose between the SPI Mark I and Mark II ::::Yeah that works two.--Spartan 1 1 7 20:51, 10 January 2007 (UTC) :::::Hmmm... I never thought about that kind of stuff hmmm... But i know for sure that the SPI armor cannot be used, because it has no shields. And its inferior to the Mark V, VI, or VII.--Radzon 22:30, 12 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::Thats true. Glad you said it =]--Spartan 1 1 7 22:41, 12 January 2007 (UTC) The SPI armor has actually energy shields, though weaker than the MJOLNIR armor. Also, my idea included that every type of armor should have the same energy shields, not stronger, neither weaker, just to have a different look of armor. that would own but it might get in the way of aiming and everything.. Will the Covenant be allied with Humans? After the Civil War of the Covenant, will the seperatists be our ally in helping us defeat the prophets and destroy the Halos? :Probably, but we don't know for sure. --Dragonclaws 09:57, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Actually tthe "covenant is led by the Prophets, so that would mean that the brutes are most of the covenant, it would be more accurate to say "will the Covenant rebels be the ally of the human". sorry, I'm just a symantical kind of guy.--Omrifere 22:28, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Yes, that's the way I think of it, but obviously they are not rebels, they are seperatists, and its the Grunts are most of the Covenant, its seems to have a lot of fun watching these Covenant battling each other--Master Chief Petty Officer 08:32, 4 January 2007 (UTC) The grunts I think, refering to the Halo 3 vidoc, will be in a split allegiance. You'll probably have grunt alleys and enemies. As for the covenant, it is confirmed that the elites will be against the brutes and considering the end of Halo 2, the hunters against the jackels and drones. But it could alter. [MaulYoda (Don't read this if you don't want to know what happens in Ghosts of Onyx)For those who have read Ghosts of Onyx, has anyone noticed that all the elites have been annihilated? First, the NOVAboom destroyed most of their fleet, and then the sentinels blew up the rest. There is an Elite slaying a Brute in the documentery 'Et tu, Brute?' explain that!--Master Chief Petty Officer 05:07, 6 January 2007 (UTC) Also, those were not all of the Elites, some were on delta halo, plus we have no idea where their homeworld is or how many worlds they have settled. BTW, DON'T ASSUME CRAP UNLESS YOU HAVE A GOOD REASON YOU IDIOT! Sorry, I just get a temper when I talk to people like you... um, anyone know that guys name? Oh I forgot, there were some ships protected on the dark side of the moon, DUH! Oh and sign your name befor you make a bigger fool of yourself. Again I'm sorry I'm sure your probably a nice enough person but I just don't have a very long fuse. Thank you for your time and good night.--Omrifere 08:28, 6 January 2007 (UTC) if there is a aliance at the end of halo2 then it would make sense that there would still b one in halo3. at least at the beginning of halo3 - яÏΜFÏяΣ the rebel anarchist Hmm... I realize that we will obviously see elites in Halo 3, but to me it did seem like all the elites were exploded in Ghosts of Onyx (I have a good reason). According to the book, if I remember correctly, the Super commander elite summoned all the factions of the sangheli/elites to the planet. To me, that means a lot of elites were there. Also, it says later, when the elite reinforcements arrive at Onyx (the ones which are later destroyed by the sentinels), that they were the survivors of some sort of catastrophe (the NOVAboom). It still seems to me that after Ghosts of Onyx, there is an extreme lack of elites. There are still Elites hiding somewhere else on Delta Halo, assuming to the fact that Delta Halo is not destroyed as Alpha Halo. I can be damn sure The NOVAbomb haven't destroyed yet all the Elites, well if you just say it was, but I can only say that you are too naive--Master Chief Petty Officer 12:54, 8 January 2007 (UTC) Duh? Does anyone understand that the Elites still have fleets on other places of the covenant empire. Plus, what I know, the Covenant have forces on Reach, so, I don't think that the Elites are very few, fewer than the Brutes maybe, but they are not few. *Novaboom! -proceeds to laugh his ass off- Oh jeez... -wipes tear away- Yea, so anyone who wants to see my argument on the fact that the Elites will, yes will, be our allies in Halo 3, go to the Starry Night discussion page. Or rather, I might just bring it here. Later. CaptainAdamGraves 05:48, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Well it makes sense though, it wouldn't surprise me if they were on the human side!--Master Chief Petty Officer 12:20, 16 January 2007 (UTC) If you read very carefully, it is evident that the NOVAboom did not destroy all of the elites. However, the elite reinforcements that arrived at Onyx were the survivors of the NOVAboom, and at the end of the book they were all annihilated by the sentinels. It also says that it was the supreme elite commander who called all the elites to the planet. To me that means that every elite that wasn't happy about the betrayal by the prophets (basically every elite)was probably there, even the ones at Reach (as made evident by the presence of the NOVAboom), and the ones at Delta Halo (but maybe not the ones at earth). Obviously, Bungie is not going to remove elites from the game just because the book "accidently" killed off all of the elites, and we probably won't even notice the lack of elites without reading the book. I agree, though, there does appear to be a deficiency of elites in the universe following the events in Ghosts of Onyx. If you read very carefully, you should know that Xytan gathered as many Elite ships AS POSSIBLE, because he couldn't gather every one, plus, Arbiter and more Elites are on installation 05's control room, and in the area around. Note that several Elite ships are still fighting Brute ships outside High Charity also. Finally, you should know that only Covenant loyalists are at earth. Are you hinting that the loyalists has actually won and the Elite failed in countering the attack?--Master Chief Petty Officer 11:15, 19 January 2007 (UTC) No, but it's only the loyalists following the prophets by now, since it was the prophets who wanted to replace the Elites with Brutes in leading the Covenant forces. Then it's only loyalist ships on earth, because the Elites are fighting the Brutes on other fronts (plus the flood, although it's not many ships doing so). Well, it would be awesome to have them on the human side, but there might be new enemies!--Master Chief Petty Officer 03:06, 20 January 2007 (UTC) Gravity Hammer...OMG Will the Gravity Hammer (if usable) be the brute version of the sword?Because in halo1&2, the Gold Elites(who are the commanders) wield energy swords, and in halo 3 the brute commanders (or the chieftains) wield Gravity Hammers, like the gold elites wield energy swords.That means that a brute with a hammer must be encountered as an elite with a sword:KILL HIM A.S.A.P!!!--Spartan-007 10:05, 6 January 2007 (UTC) yes i think there will b a gravity hammer for brute cheiftains bcuz a brute chieftain in starry night has one. - яÏΜFÏяΣ the rebelious anarchist Terminus I really doubt it will be usable in Halo 3. The energy sword I understand as a usable weapon because it is battery powerd so...., it will eventually run out. I don't see how Bungie will let us use an all time weapon. Maybe it will be usable only in multiplayer mode. In multi player mode the energy sword never runs out. Think that'll be the case???--Spartan 1 1 7 02:39, 7 January 2007 (UTC) They might include in the campaign with a battery, and after the battery ran out it becomes to heavy for MC to carry or something like that, 'cause its really irritating in games when enemies have weapons you can't use. Also, I don't think that the hammer would be included in multiplayer only because of unlimited uses, because the energy sword now has a battery in MP according to a weekly update --Dockman 23:53, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :It could have a battery to blast out bursts of gravity like when Tartarus knocks the Arbiter into the shaft, and when that runs out it would be a melee-only weapon. --Dragonclaws 09:19, 9 January 2007 (UTC) It wouldn't be damn hard to kill the Brute, I mean, well, it isn't a very difficult job for me, I am saying, Everyone has its weakness--Master Chief Petty Officer 05:01, 9 January 2007 (UTC) I've thought of something.Imagine that there will be a change in the weapon options when creating a gametype in halo3.Imagine that there will be a new option, which will be named "special weapons" and lets you choose between the grav hammer, the energy sword, and the spartan laser, or .....ALL!!!, to appear in the multiplayer map................AWESOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!-Spartan-007 that would b aswome - яÏΜFÏяΣ the rebelious anarchist Terminus 21:09, 9 January 2007 (UTC) Sorry wasn't thinking at the moment when i posted the last one. I completly forgot the Grav hammer blasted out gravity. (Retarded me. It's in the name!) Well...., now that i have been reminded by dragon claws, thank you. I agree with him. It's could run out and be a all time melle weapon. Or maybe it'll be so heavy that the cheif moves slower or something of that sort.--Spartan 1 1 7 22:56, 9 January 2007 (UTC) it still would b awsome. -User:RimFire O yeah..., no doubt it would be awesome.--|Spartan 1 1 7 03:07, 10 January 2007 (UTC) Halo 3 Boxart Where did that Halo 3 boxart come from? And is it just possible boxart or actually confirmed? --Dockman 18:53, 11 January 2007 (UTC) :The Image page has some info -- Esemono 22:20, 11 January 2007 (UTC) It does look like something Bungie would do. I saw another version on another website. It looks like they just copied and pasted some screen shots, put them together and added some words to it.--Spartan 1 1 7 22:48, 11 January 2007 (UTC) Guys im going to be serious, that's the worst Halo 3 box art ever!!! only look at the "3" from halo 3. I think we should put in that space a better deffined picture or a most recent and officil like a picture of chiefe or something about halo 3 which is real. Because that picture is just not acceptable!!! Sebias 2 00:57, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Opinion to opinion. If you don't like it so much change it. Or don't focus on it.--Spartan 1 1 7 02:16, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Thanks, someone finally stood up at the crowd to have shout this question, I am thinking, where did it come from, the Master Chief is from Halo 2's poster!--Master Chief Petty Officer 10:23, 12 January 2007 (UTC) but why would they put in a boxart with an H2 master chief i mean look at the gloves there totally different in h3 - Rihax SHall we disable this boxart?--Master Chief Petty Officer 03:06, 13 January 2007 (UTC) *The Box Art picture came from the Swedish magazine LEVEL who have it on their site with Bungie and Microsoft trademarks. I have a hard time believing that any legitimate company would mess with Microsoft, let alone Bungie who is very protective of Halo's image. It may just be the swedish box art but until an official American Bungie cover comes out I don't see any reason not to leave it at is-- Esemono 06:41, 13 January 2007 (UTC) Grunts in H3 If Grunts are gonna be on both Covenant's and the Seperatist's side, it could be hard to see who's a friend and who's an enemy. Then it would be good if one of the side's Grunts could have the curl-back version of the methane tubes. Yeah it would. Although I say that one of the sides that the grunts are..., are modified so there will be less confusion--Spartan 1 1 7 22:50, 11 January 2007 (UTC) I am just thinking, Grunts seems a bit different when I saw them in Et tu Brute video, but I can't tell, because it isn't very clear in my computer!--Master Chief Petty Officer 12:32, 16 January 2007 (UTC) The Spartan Laser Do you find it is unusal to have a weapon named the Spartan Laser? I mean, the word spartan isn't very much mention in the Halo game. Does it hints a appearence of the other Spartans?--Master Chief Petty Officer 10:27, 12 January 2007 (UTC) Perhaps but it is possible that the laser was designed for the spartans and was just not finished until recently. These are just some of many possibilities, who knows? maybe you're right. --O_M_R_I_F_E_R_ET| 02:40, 15 January 2007 (UTC) *In the UNSC military, and in the universe of Halo, Spartans = Strength, Power, Hope. So it's only right that the military would use Spartan Colloquially to name a laser "The Spartan Laser". I think it's more for show than anything else. CaptainAdamGraves 05:43, 16 January 2007 (UTC) But wait, the "Spartan" phrase is somewhat sensitive to the trilogy, no one would be as interested as to finding out the meaning of Spartan in the UNSC military. What I mean is that Halo 1 and 2 had only little mention of the word Spartan, they refer Spartan 117 to Master Chief, so the phrase 'Spartan' is very attractive in this game!--Master Chief Petty Officer 12:30, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Plasma rifle on bungie.net it shows H3 MC with plasma rifle and an smg Looks more like a plasma pistol to me --Dockman 16:23, 14 January 2007 (UTC) It is a plasma rifle, but its with a Halo 2 character model. SpecOps306 On bungie.net, there is an article detailing the MA5C Assault rifle, and there is one place where it says the only negative comment was it's lack of a secondary weapon system. Later in the article, it quotes someone saying that the only thing that would make it better would be an underslung shotgun or 40mm. Is it just me, or does Bungie seem to be alluding to seconday weapons systems for some weapons? I apoligize if I am obviously mistaken. Speaking of Bungie's allusioning, if one reads the bungie.net update dissecting three of the Halo 3 screenshots, it mentions covenant batteries, and seems to imply that there will be automated turrets, possibly in multiplayer. Covenant batteries?? Does this mean reloadable plasma weapons? Automated turrets?? Sounds like fun. THERE IS a new vehicle? A hint in Ghost of Onyx The book Ghost of Onyx has said that Fred, Linda, Kelly, Tom and the other Spartan IIIs are heading back to Earth (if possible), maybe there is a relation with Halo 3, and did it said, 'he's the only one who could stop the Covenant!' --Master Chief Petty Officer 09:37, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Dude thats true! I bealive the next halo game will future atleast more spartans. I think there are 2 spartans on Earth. This means that those spartans in earth will deffend the erath not for the army but for the people. Sebias 2 05:37, 16 January 2007 (UTC) * You both seem very excited for this. I'm still not sure where in the book youre referencing to find this information, can u give me a page number to cross-reference? Thanks. CaptainAdamGraves 05:41, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Just read the content of the final chapter (I am just too lazy), it follows logically that weather or not, they would have return to earth, see it yourself! --Master Chief Petty Officer 12:27, 16 January 2007 (UTC) I'm wondering what happened to the rest of Sparatn-III Gamma Company, since only 17 stayed on Onyx. If they're not killed in combat, they should be part of the second Battle of earth (and it's quite needed). And what happened to the second season of the Spartan-II program. Additionally, I wonder what happened with Xytan Jar Watinree, cause Eric Nylund didn't said that he died. He just said that "I have to leave Xytan's fate for now". It's like Xytan will return in H3, altough it's highly difficult to find out a way of how he could have survived. User:Faraz22 20:33, 16 January 2007 (UTC) Yeah, you are right, it seems like! Halo 3 is the most confusing thing, but there is a relation in Ghost of Onyx!--Master Chief Petty Officer 03:47, 17 January 2007 (UTC) You misspelled the elite's name, i looked it up, I just did it because I didn't know who he was. Anyway it is spelled "Xytan 'Jar Wattinree" --O_M_R_I_F_E_R_ET| 13:24, 17 January 2007 (UTC) So, what does it gonna do with the game, the Elite!--Master Chief Petty Officer 05:16, 18 January 2007 (UTC) New Vehicle "a completely new, playable vehicle," sounds like Bungie's giving us some more vehicles in Halo 3. maybe the APC mentioned in Ghosts of Onyx? -SpecOps306 What's the APC? its mentioned in Ghosts of Onyx. apparently theres two types, a modified Warthog, and another one which the book doesnt go into much. i'm sure, 'cause i dont have it yet, but i've read excerpts. hopefully getting it in March. user:specops306 Assault carriers are not 3 miles long.The crater is three miles long as confirmed by bungie.How many times must I mention it.Stephen Logas is predicting and guessing.I'm not trying to mean offense but the point is that the assault carrier is'nt all that big.Sure Stephen Logas used models and such to measure covenant ship sizes but it is still prediction.The only way to actually confirm this is to either ask Bungie themselves or rent a copy,(If Possible which is highly unlikely) of there Halo bible...I'm sorryHalo3 20:41, 25 January 2007 (UTC)--Halo3 I think you meant stephen loftus. but i'm sure i heard or read somewhere that the Carrier WAS three miles long, and that the crater was FOURTEEN miles wide. user:specops306